Hitori Dake De
by Ryosei Takashi Hime
Summary: Yorihisa goes to bide the Nue farewell when his family moves to Kyou. Slash warning. The title means "all alone" for those who may be curious.


Yorihisa took his time as he made his way through the Nue's forest. He didn't want to get there too fast. He didn't want to leave too soon. He lingered though he had little time. He sighed as he stopped for a moment and looked up to the sky. It was clear blue and not a single cloud marred it's pristine perfection. He stayed that way for some time without moving. He knew when he got there it would be the end of his friendship with the Nue and he wanted to delay that good-bye for as long as possible. However, he also wanted to see him again more than anything else in the world. He just didn't want it to be the last time he saw the beautiful creature.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he thought of the pure, white hair that fell around the Nue's body. He thought of his smile as he easily evaded Yorihisa's blade. He thought of the Nue's pride and grace. He would miss the strange creature greatly but there was no way for him to avoid the move to Kyou. He had to go where his father lead him. He opened his eyes and continued onward. His steps were quicker now. The sooner he got to the Nue, the more time he would have to visit with him. He was running before he knew it, searching for the sight of white hair blowing in the wind.

Yorihisa didn't really know where to look for the Nue. His first instinct was the waterfall where the Nue sat while his deer drank and grazed. However he was making so much noise that the Nue ended up finding him before he could get there. As he was running a blur of white swirled in front of him. He jerked back and almost fell as the Nue appeared before him. He was smirking with his arms crossed, white hair settling around his lithe body. Yorihisa smiled up at him.

"You're making far more noise than usual, human." the Nue said with a grin. "Certainly you weren't hoping to surprise me."

"Nue..." Yorihisa whispered, smile fading.

The Nue's smirk faded as well. There was a strange look in the human boy's eyes. Desperation and despair. He turned his eyes away and the Nue stepped forward. He grabbed Yorihisa's chin and forced him to look back up at him. He gazed at the unfamiliar look on his young friend's face as he tried to figure out what had happened to cause it. Yorihisa blushed slightly but didn't try to knock his hand away. The Nue's hand slowly lowered after a few minutes and landed on his shoulder softly.

"You're leaving." he stated.

"My father's taking us to Kyou." Yorihisa explained, unable to look away from the Nue's piercing stare.

"You've yet to defeat me. Are you giving up, Yorihisa? Don't you want to become strong?"

"Of course I do!" Yorihisa shouted, gripping his sword tightly. "I'll defeat you today!"

The Nue didn't flinch as Yorihisa pulled his sword from its sheath swiftly. The hand on his shoulder fell away and Yorihisa almost gasped as he realized that the Nue wasn't going to dodge his attack. His blade struck flesh and stopped suddenly. For a moment he thought he might have killed his only friend but soon realized that there was no blood. The look on the Nue's face was not of pain. It was of sadness. Yorihisa looked down to find his blade gripped in the Nue's slender fingers. He pushed it aside and Yorihisa dropped his weapon. The Nue's face was so serious. There was no trace of the smirk Yorihisa had always seen when he foiled him in the past.

"Nue..."

"You will not defeat me." the Nue said, placing his hand back on Yorihisa's shoulder. "Let's not waste the day with such a fruitless endeavor."

Yorihisa looked away from the Nue's serious expression and nodded slightly. He hadn't wanted to spend the day in that way either but it seemed to be an instinctive response to the Nue's challenge. He knew himself that he would not defeat the Nue. He was many years away from that strength and now even if he did reach it he would never be able to show the Nue. After this day they would forever be separated. The Nue's hand left his shoulder again and a look of shock overcame the young warrior's face as he found the Nue's delicate fingers wrapping around his own. He didn't give Yorihisa a chance to see the look on his face. He walked forward and Yorihisa was dragged along with him.

He stumbled a few steps but caught up quickly. As he walked behind the Nue - watching his hair sway gently in the summer breeze - he smiled once again. His fingers tightened around the creature's and he hurried to his side. The Nue smiled as well though his hair hid the expression from Yorihisa. The Nue tried to fit all the activities he enjoyed doing with Yorihisa into one day. They raced one another to the most beautiful places in the forest and the Nue even showed him where he had found Mamoji and Kaede. When the day came to a close they climbed the largest tree in the forest to find fruit and sat among the branches as they ate. They spoke more than they usually did about things they had never thought to ask about one another. It would be the last chance they had to learn about each other. Eventually the sun began to set and cast an orange glow over the world.

Yorihisa looked to the sky to watch as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. He sighed sadly and lowered his head. The Nue fell from the branch above his head and landed delicately beside him. Yorihisa gasped in surprise and fell backwards. He windmilled his arms a few times but the Nue's hand stopped his fall. His arm went around Yorihisa's shoulder and pushed him upright. Yorihisa thanked the Nue but his arm didn't leave his shoulders. He blushed slightly as the Nue pulled him closer. He looked up to his face but he was looking out over the forest, a sad smile on his lips.

"Nue..."

Yorihisa, must you leave?" the Nue whispered, refusing to look at him.

"I must go where my father leads me." Yorihisa replied, sadly. "I wish he did not lead me so far from you."

"Stay." the Nue commanded, grip tightening on Yorihisa's shoulder. "I will care for you."

Yorihisa looked surprised at the Nue's offer. He would be willing to take care of Yorihisa if he stayed in the forest with him? Did the Nue care that much for a mere human? Did the Nue care that much for him? A light blush rose on Yorihisa's cheeks once again as he realized how much the Nue cared. Did the Nue care enough that he loved Yorihisa? He looked down from the Nue's face and placed his forehead against his shoulder. Yorihisa snaked his arm around the Nue's waist and closed his eyes. What would his life be like if he stayed with the powerful creature? The Nue looked down at his bowed head, waiting for his answer. His eyes shone with unshed tears as Yorihisa shook his head softly.

"I have to go."

There was a deep silence and Yorihisa was almost afraid to look up at the Nue again. He could feel that he had hurt the Nue with his rejection but he wanted to make sure he knew it was not a rejection based on his feelings for the Nue. It was a rejection based on his love for his family. He didn't think he could leave his father and brother. He couldn't inflict the kind of pain his disappearance would cause on those he loved. He didn't know how to voice this to the Nue. He was so horrible at saying how he felt. That was probably why he had spent all his time fighting the Nue. He had no idea how to tell the Nue he wanted to be friends. Instead he had tried to slay him, knowing he never would. Hoping he never would.

The Nue's arm dropped from his shoulders and Yorihisa watched in surprise as he slipped from the branch they sat on. He fell to the ground and landed gracefully on his feet. He began to walk away and Yorihisa cried out to him. He wouldn't heed his call. Yorihisa scrambled out of the tree as quickly as he could. He fell from one branch and hit his chin on another as he caught himself. He continued without pause until he had reached the bottom. The Nue had already disappeared from sight but Yorihisa wouldn't give up that easily. He ran off in the direction the Nue had gone.

It didn't take Yorihisa too long to catch up and he knew this was because the Nue had let him. His steps were slow but he still wouldn't react to Yorihisa's calls to wait. Yorihisa forced himself to speed up and grabbed at the Nue's back. He nearly tripped but managed to get his arms around the Nue's waist. The Nue stopped as Yorihisa hit his back. Yorihisa straightened up and hugged the Nue tightly. He had to catch his breath before he spoke but the Nue waited.

"You are my only...friend." Yorihisa whispered, eyes shut tight. "I care for you most."

"Yet you will not stay." the Nue replied, coldly. "It's of no concern to me. Return to your father, human."

"I love you Nue." Yorihisa said, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

The Nue became stiff in his embrace and Yorihisa was worried he had made a mistake in admitting to this long-hidden feeling. He had not planned to but he felt that the Nue must feel the same. Was he mistaken in this as well? The Nue pulled away from him and Yorihisa gasped, reaching for him desperately but he was only turning around. The Nue smiled sadly as Yorihisa latched onto him once again, hands gripping at his hair and clothing as tears spilled from his eyes. The Nue placed an arm around his waist and a hand on his head softly.

"I loved you too, Yorihisa."

These words fell from his mouth in such a hollow tone that Yorihisa's tears ended abruptly. He looked up and the Nue leaned down slowly. Yorihisa felt his lips touch his forehead softly and feathers erupted around them as the Nue's wings burst from his back. The Nue began to rise and though Yorihisa tried his hardest to hold onto him the Nue slipped from his arms. He watched sadly as he rose into the air and tears began to trail down his face again. Soon the Nue disappeared into the darkness and Yorihisa was left all alone. In his heart Yorihisa knew he would always be alone.


End file.
